THE CHOICES WE MAKE
by caress of shadows
Summary: Puck has made his choice and it wasn't Rachel now they must deal with his decision
1. Chapter 1

The Choices We Make

AN: So I seriously did not want my second Glee fic to be a multi-chapter but I go where the Muse takes me. Also I only mention a few of the New Directions members, but the ones I don't are there in spirit. So here is the first chapter to The Choices We Make. It should not be more than three chapters hopefully.

Secondly I want to thank you for the reviews they always make my day!

Chapter One

Rachel Berry was eighteen years old when she fell in love with Noah "Puck" Puckerman. Five years later she was still in love with him and he was marrying Quinn Fabray.

The announcement came as a surprise it was during the annual New Directions reunion, something they had been doing since high school graduation. Rachel took time out from her busy schedule every year for this particular event. Mainly so she could see Noah and his little girl Lily who was now six and absolutely beautiful.

She got into town late the night before the reunion so she missed the pub crawl they all participated in and she didn't get to see Noah beforehand, she was sure he would have given her some kind of warning. He was her best friend she refused to believe he would just purposely drop this on her in front of everyone.

Finn Hudson picked her up and she was ecstatic to see her old friend. She had been so in love with him in high school. They had tried to give it a go until they both realized they were miserably in love with other people. Rachel just couldn't believe how different things were now.

They pulled up to Mr. Schuster's house and from all the cars it appeared they were the last to arrive. Rachel could feel butterflies in her stomach as she realized she was about to see Noah again. He was in a long term relationship with Quinn, and Rachel's mind understood why Noah had chosen Quinn over her but her stupid heart refused to accept it.

Rachel and Finn walked into the house with out knocking but all the former glee members were waiting for them and they were welcomed with open arms. She should have guessed something was wrong though because Noah was avoiding her. Rachel watched as Quinn had to practically drag him over to Finn and her. He didn't speak one word to her. Once there he spoke briefly with Finn patted him on the back in that way men do and just _walked _away.

Rachel felt tears sting her eyes and Quinn squeezed her hand in sympathy.

"He's just feeling a little off today. Don't take it too personally." Quinn explained shooting a glare at her moody boyfriend.

Rachel nodded and left Quinn and Finn alone to catch up. She wanted to find Noah and demand an answer for his treatment of her, but she didn't know where he went off to. She made the rounds instead. She conversed with Kurt of his latest fashion collection and his way too expensive designer jeans that Rachel craved. She spoke with Artie and Tina about their upcoming nuptials. (Yes. She will definitely be there.) Mercedes was in true diva form talking about her CD release and how she couldn't believe she had the number one pop song in the US. Rachel in turn spoke about how great New York was and how much she loved her Broadway stardom (her next project was sure to be a hit, just like the last two.).

Rachel applauded herself on her acting ability, because everyone believed everything she said. In truth she hated New York and she hated her celebrity all because Noah wasn't there with her. She certainly wasn't going to tell everyone she was miserable, she didn't want pity. She tried to date and make new friends, she really did, and it just never worked out. She missed Noah and Lily and Finn way too much. Hell she even missed Quinn (they did get along a lot better now, than when they were younger).

Dinner was delicious and Rachel did her best to join in the merriment. She never thought she would keep in touch with this group. She remembered when she was fifteen and telling them all they would regret treating her so awfully when she was a big star. She shook her head ruefully, now she couldn't imagine her life without these people. Besides her Dads they were the only family she had.

She made plans with Quinn to visit with Lily the following morning and that certainly brightened her mood. That summer she had spent with the little girl and her father cemented both of them in her heart forever.

They were all seated around the table drinking wine and beer when Noah suddenly stood up and asked for everyone's attention. Quinn grabbed his hand to pull him back down into his seat but he ignored her.

"Me and Quinn have an announcement and we want to share it with all of you first." Noah said with a small smile and Rachel suddenly was filled with dread.

"Finally after all this time Quinn has agreed to become my wife." He announced with that trademark Puck smirk.

Rachel watched as everyone congratulated the couple hugging Quinn and shaking Noah's hand. She couldn't make out what everyone was saying due to the sudden loud buzzing in her ears. She couldn't breath and vision was suddenly blurred. No. she thought. Please no.

Finn gently grabbed her hand. "Are you okay Rach?"

Finn's voice brought her back to reality and she slowly nodded her head. She knew she had to get out of there she was dangerously close to a breakdown.

"I'm fine Finn, but I think I want to go home. Can I take your car and come back to get you later?" She asked softly.

"Sure, just make sure to say goodbye to everyone." He smiled sweetly at her.

Rachel smiled weakly in return. She so did not want to bring attention to herself. She quickly raised her voice and told everyone at once that she didn't feel well and had to leave early.

Noah finally looked her in the eye and Rachel blinked furiously to stop her tears as she saw the same anguish she felt reflected in his green-gold gaze. Rachel felt her tears start to overflow and she quickly lowered her head and raced out the front door. She made it as far as the driver's seat before she broke.

Rachel cried loud heartbroken sobs and as much as she wanted to she couldn't make them stop. This made it even worse because Rachel Berry did not cry. She prayed to God that he would take away the love she felt for Noah Puckerman.

The door to Finn's car was suddenly yanked open and she was lifted into a pair of strong arms. His scent wrapped around her and she knew it was Noah. She clutched at him tightly, seeking comfort from the very person who was causing her so much pain.

"God. Don't cry baby. Don't." Noah whispered against her ear.

"Why does this hurt so badly?" She asked.

Noah just held her tighter and Rachel eventually calmed in his arms. They both became aware of how very close they were and the comfort of their embrace became tense, the fire that was always between them flaring to life. Against their own volition there lips met in a ravenous clash of lips tongue and teeth. The need to breathe made them pull apart both of them gasping for breath and shaken to their core.

"I miss you so much Rachel." Noah rasped

"I miss you too Noah, but you made your decision." Rachel couldn't stop the bitterness that was in her voice.

"Lily needs a family. She deserves both of her parents." Noah defended he didn't want his daughter to be a product of a broken home.

"I thought _we _were a family." Rachel shot back.

"So did I." Noah admitted softly.

"I am just tired Noah, we can't be like this, I respect Quinn and I love Lily, that being the case I need you to let me go." She said painfully.

"I don't know if I can."

"You have to."

Noah nodded and squeezed her hand he gently pressed his lips to hers and then he walked away. Neither one of them could say goodbye.

"I love you." Rachel whispered as Noah walked away. She got into Finn's car and drove home. It was the middle of summer but Rachel felt frozen.

Please R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am feeling a little off about the flashbacks but I have to do them for both Puck and Rachel so I hope they are up to par.

Reviews = love!!!

The Choices We Make

Chapter Two

Puck's brain screamed as he realized Rachel was right he had to let her go. He really had no choice he belonged with Quinn and his daughter, Lily deserved two parents who loved her and weren't broken. He didn't want her to end up like he did. Thinking that his father had been the way he was because of Puck, that their separation was because of him. He was fucked as a kid and he wanted to save Lily from that.

As he walked away he heard Rachel drive off and it took everything in his power to not go after her. Puck wasn't ready to go inside yet so he walked around to the side of the Schusters house and leaned his head against the siding closing his eyes. He was being selfish but he just couldn't let Rachel go. He needed her in his life, even if it was on the sideline.

He missed her. He could remember the summer they spent together so vividly it was as if it happened yesterday. He couldn't really explain how it happened. Rachel was suddenly just there all the time. He hated her and her meddling in the beginning. Quinn had made the snap decision that she didn't want to be a family anymore and left for parts unknown, leaving Puck and Lily at loose ends.

Five years earlier, summertime.

_Rachel showed up on his doorstep two days later announcing she was there to take care of Lily while he went to work. She shooed him out the door before he could get a word in edgewise and just took over in her normal Berry style. Puck remembered he fumed all day anticipating getting back home and tearing her a new one._

_Twelve hours later he was too exhausted to start a fight with Rachel. Besides she had cooked him dinner, so he figured he could yell at her later. He worked long hours to make sure Quinn and Lily had everything they needed. He was only out of high school one year but he already had a good amount of money in the bank. _

_Puck quickly finished the steak Rachel made him and walked into his living room. Rachel was on the floor playing with Lily and Puck realized how good she was with his little girl. Rachel saw him and smiled._

"_Look who's here Lily." Rachel pointed at Puck._

"_Daddy!" Lily, who was really just discovering how loud she could get yelled and ran to Puck, He swung her up in his arms and Lily wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Hey, baby girl." He said and grinned as Lily gave him a wet kiss on his cheek._

"_I played with the lady all day." Lily informed him._

_Puck looked at Rachel with a raised eyebrow and she just shrugged._

"_She has a little trouble pronouncing my name, but I am sure she will get it in no time." Rachel explained also implying that today wasn't a one time thing._

_Rachel insisted on picking up before she left and Puck took her place on the floor to entertain Lily. In all honesty Lily usually did the entertaining. At nine-thirty Rachel was getting ready to leave when Puck announced it was Lily's bath time. Rachel paused and then was suddenly beaming at Puck._

_All three of them ended up in the bathroom with Rachel and Puck trying to control a slippery little rascal. Rachel was so tiny she almost fell into the tub twice and Puck had to pull her back to the floor while all three on them laughed like loons. Puck realized he hadn't had this much fun in forever. _

_Rachel began showing up every morning like clockwork and Puck began looking forward to seeing her. He began to enjoy coming home to her and Lily after a long day of working in the summer sun. Between owning his own business and working construction, Puck need to relax when he got home and Rachel gave that to him._

_He asked her once if she wouldn't rather spend the summer after her high school graduation doing more exciting things than being a glorified nanny. She laughed and used too many big words to say simply that she loved taking care of Lily and hanging with Puck._

_Regardless of how much Puck appreciated Rachel's help he was still Puck. And Puck teased Rachel mercilessly. She was a pretty good sport and sometimes she even had some good comebacks. Things changed the night Rachel announced she couldn't stay to help get Lily ready for bed. Puck felt irritated but he attempted to hide it at first._

"_Why, got a hot date Berry?" He joked._

"_Actually, yes." Rachel's cheeks turned pink._

_Puck was decidedly irritated. "Wow Berry, you finally convinced someone to take you out?"_

"_What's that supposed to mean? Do you think that I am so disgusting that no one would want to spend time with me?" Rachel demanded._

"_If the shoe fits." He said harshly. Puck instantly regretted his words when he saw the sudden glitter in her eyes. He didn't mean to say it but he hated how she always jumped to conclusions. He loved spending time with her even though he would never admit it. _

"_Whatever Noah. I have to go." Rachel told him in strained voice as she turned to leave the apartment._

_Puck grabbed her arm to stop her._

"_What?"_

"_Rach, I didn't mean that." He said softly._

"_Then why say it?"_

_Puck groaned. "I guess I was a little irritated that you wanted to leave."_

_Rachel looked up at him and her whole heart was in her eyes. "Really?"_

"_Yeah." Puck admitted._

_The next thing Puck knew Rachel was in his arms, he didn't know who made the first move he just knew he never wanted to stop. Not to be a pussy or anything but kissing Rachel made him feel alive and more turned on than he had ever been before._

"Puck?" Quinn's voice came through putting an end to his memories.

"Hey Quinn." Puck answered quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I was just checking on Rachel."

"Is she okay? I know that had to be hard for her." Quinn commented. She really liked Rachel. Quinn could never completely get over the guilt she felt about what happened between the three of them.

"She'll be fine. She's Rachel Berry for Christ sakes."

"That's true." Quinn laughed and Puck gave her a small smile.

Quinn grabbed his hand and began to drag him back into the house.

"Come on, Finn is dying to catch up with you."

"We're not gossiping women Quinn, I am sure he's fine." Puck muttered.

"Puck you're horrible."

"But you like me anyways." He laughed.

"Idiot." Quinn tried to hide her laugh but couldn't

Puck felt like an ass because his good mood was a total pretense. He loved Quinn. He just wasn't _in love _with her.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews you are all awesome. I will advise everyone to stick with the story it may be a little angsty but it is a Puck and Rachel romance. Also the rating has changed to M because I want Puck and Rachel to do it!!

AN2: So sorry for the delay but it was a three day weekend. And I will leave it at that but boy did I have fun!!!

* * *

Chapter Three

Rachel surprisingly made it back to her parent's house in one piece, she wasn't the best driver under normal circumstances and upset she was just a mess. She pulled in the drive but couldn't bring herself to go in just yet.

She couldn't believe Noah wasn't going to be in her life anymore, but she had to do this. No more phone calls or letters or yearly visits with him and Lily. She had to cut all ties if she wanted to move on. This was almost as hard as when Noah left her that summer so long ago.

* * *

Five years ago, summertime.

_After that heated kiss things between Rachel and Noah became so much more complicated and wonderful and exciting. She spent almost every waking moment with Noah and Lily. She was a girl who was head over heels in love and nothing could pop the bubble she was floating in._

_Noah was achingly sweet to her and she knew he shared a part of himself with her that he had never shown anyone else. Not even Quinn. Rachel was convinced that Noah Puckerman was her one and only and she wouldn't have it any other way. Rachel wanted to be with Noah in every way and she knew she could have done a lot worse than Noah when it came to anything sexual._

_About two weeks after that fateful kiss Rachel put her plan into action. She roped Noah's mom into taking Lily for the night so they could have the apartment all to themselves. She made a delicious dinner and turned down the sheets (she was nothing if not confident). She lit candles and changed into a pink lace camisole and matching panties. To say Noah was surprised when he got home was an under statement. He had his trademark Puck smirk on, and once he realized the full implications of the night he couldn't stop smiling. Rachel loved that smile._

_Rachel sat the table and put dinner out while Noah took a shower. When she heard his bare feet padding down the hall she quickly struck a seductive pose on her chair (or what she hoped was seductive!). She almost fell off her chair when she caught sight of him in jeans and tight T-shirt. Could he be any sexier? Rachel for herself had a huge cheesy grin on her face especially when she realized she was driving him insane as she sat across from him in her lacy underwear while they both ate dinner. Well they pretended to eat dinner, both were too charged up and their appetite was certainly not for food._

_Noah finally pushed back his chair walked around the table and pulled Rachel into his arms._

"_Are you trying to drive me crazy?" He whispered huskily against her mouth._

"_I am tired of you treating me like a nun. I may be a virgin Noah, but I want you like hell on fire. So yes I am trying to drive you as insane as I am." Rachel whispered back right before she pressed her mouth against his._

_Noah chuckled between her kisses and Rachel found the sound incredibly sexy. Their deliciously sweet kisses turned hot and passionate. Rachel suddenly felt the cool wood floor through her clothes as Noah lowered them to the floor. Rachel trembled as Noah caressed her, her body arching into his touch._

_Rachel was attempting to pull down the zipper of his pants when Noah pulled his mouth away from hers with a groan. He rested his for head on hers both of them breathing heavy._

"_Is something wrong?" Rachel asked worriedly._

"_No. But our first time is not going to be on my fucking kitchen floor Rach." Noah panted as he tried to control his baser urges._

_Rachel blushed and then gave him a shy smile. "Thank you Noah."_

_He smirked and lifted her up into his arms and carried her towards the bedroom. Rachel's skin felt so tight and sensitive she felt the sheets slide against her bare skin as Noah slowly removed her clothes. She watched with bated breath as he took his own clothes off. Noah Puckerman naked was deliciously sinful and a little scary. For a crazy moment Rachel wondered if they would fit!_

_Noah prowled up the bed and lay next to her and under his expert tutelage Rachel learned what he enjoyed and what she liked as well. He ran his hands up her thighs as he began trailing wet kisses down her throat to her chest. He took one hardened rosy nipple between his lips and Rachel came off the bed as he continued his ministrations. Noah continued his way down her body until he came to the very heat of her. His tongue caressed her and she ran like the sweetest honey over his tongue. He moved back up her body and kissed her lips._

"_My turn." He rasped and lay on his back._

_Rachel smirked and even though she had no experience whatsoever she was confident. In her mind what felt good to her would feel good to him and she made the same path down his muscled form. Pausing to tease his nipples with tongue and teeth the sounds he made only encouraging her. She came to his erection, which was definitely intimidating but oh so delicious. She slowly licked her way around the tip and moved to take him fully inside her mouth when Noah grabbed her and laid her on her back._

"_Noah?" She questioned wondering if she had done something wrong._

"_If we keep that up this won't last very long." He laughed ruefully._

"_Oh!"_

_Their lips meant again and Noah moved his large hand down her body where he gripped her thigh in his steely grasp. He positioned himself between her legs pushing her thigh up to allow him better access. He slowly entered her wet opening._

"_This may hurt a little." He whispered against her trembling lips as he fully embedded himself into her tight hotness._

_Rachel was so inflamed she barely felt the sting that indicated the loss of her virginity. Noah stayed buried within her not moving, but she needed to move had to she pressed against him hard. Noah took the hint and moved fanning the flames even further. Rachel was nothing but a ball of pleasure that Noah just increased and increased. They found their completion together and Rachel screamed in her release._

"_I love you Noah." She cried before she promptly passed out._

_She scared the hell out of him for a minute. And then he laughed and laughed. Oh yeah! He was a fucking badass! His skills were so hot he caused hot babes to pass out!_

"_Hey Rach?"_

"_What?" she pouted thinking he was going to make fun of her some more._

"_I love you too." He said softly looking into the brown pools of her eyes._

_Rachel held back a happy sob and threw herself into his arms. She never wanted to let go._

* * *

The sound of her name being called pulled her out of her recollection.

"Rachel honey, are you coming inside? You've been out here forever." Her Dad called from the porch.

"I'll be in soon Daddy." Rachel answered with a sigh.

She was pathetic, it has been five years and she has not let anyone touch her intimately since Noah. She doesn't think she ever will.


	4. Chapter 4

An: So I initially said three chapters now I am not sure how many, maybe six. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome!! This should be the last flash back and it's not too detailed because the rest really needs to be from Quinn's point of view which I will address in my sequel to this which will be a Finn and Quinn story.

Disclaimer: I realized I forgot to do this on the other three chapters. Oops!! I don't own them! If I did I'd make them smut!

Chapter Four

Rachel woke up the next morning with a void inside her that she could not fully describe. She got around for her visit with Lily on auto pilot. She did not know how she would explain to the little girl that she wouldn't be able to see her for a while. Rachel hardly got to see her as it was.

She drove to Noah's and Quinn's house to pick up Lily and prayed that Noah wouldn't be there she just didn't think she could handle it right now. Watching the three of them was always so hard. She stopped at a red light and their summer together came flashing back to her again.

Five years earlier, summertime

_Rachel and Noah couldn't get enough of each other and Rachel was practically living with him and Lily. She loved it. She was ambitious and leaving for Julliard in the fall but she wanted Noah to know she would be there for him and Lily no matter what. She had even suggested putting school off for a year but Noah wouldn't hear of it. They decided they would make the best of the time they had and make up for lost time on holidays and vacations._

_They were lying on the floor in Noah's living room trying to beat the heat when there was a knock on the door. Rachel got up to answer it thinking it was just one of their friends, she casually swung the door open with her normal huge smile on her face. The smile faltered when she saw it was Quinn Fabray on the other side of the door._

"_Quinn! Your back!" Rachel said for lack of anything else._

"_Yeah. Why are you in my apartment?" Quinn asked obviously irritated to see Rachel standing there._

"_Rach babe, who's at the door?" Noah yelled from the living room._

_Rachel didn't know what to say. Not that it mattered, because Quinn just arched a perfect blonde brow and walked past Rachel into the apartment._

_Noah was coming around the corner as Quinn started to make her way towards his voice._

"_Quinn!" He exclaimed as equally shocked as Rachel._

"_Puck!" Quinn cried and threw herself into his arms. His arms reluctantly came around her and he stared at Rachel in alarm._

_Rachel felt her heart drop. Something told her that this was bad._

"_Quinn, what are you doing here? I thought you left for good." Noah couldn't hide the relief he felt at seeing her alive and well._

"_I'm sorry Puck. I made such a huge mistake." Quinn cried._

_Rachel felt like crying right along with her but for a completely different reason. Noah looked overjoyed to see the blonde woman and Rachel has always come in second best when it came to her and Quinn._

"_Its okay we all make mistakes. Wait until you see Lily she's gotten so big." Noah tried to console her. _

_He pulled away from Quinn and moved around her to stand in front of Rachel. His hazel eyes bored into hers as he tried to tell her this didn't change them. They would be okay. Rachel wanted to believe him. The fist squeezing her gut would not loosen its grip._

"_I think I'm going to take my leave. You two need time alone to converse and make appropriate arrangements." Rachel said calmly her chin held high. She was fine._

_Noah walked out to her car with her and he hugged her tight against him pressing his lips against the top of her head. Rachel shuddered._

"_Everything will be okay Rachel." Noah assured her._

_Rachel just nodded and got in her car, she just needed to be alone right then. Quinn was back and everything was going to change. A small part of Rachel hated Quinn._

"_I'll come by your house later." Noah said and watched as Rachel drove away._

_That night Noah came to her and he made love to her with such passion it should have forged them into one body and one soul._

_The next day he left her._

_A month later she ran into Noah, Quinn and Lily in the supermarket. Lily remembered Rachel and held her little arms out to her. Rachel picked the little girl up and hugged her tight. She watched as Noah took a deep breath and turned away for a quick moment. He turned back with his smirk in place._

"_Sup, Berry?"_

_Rachel quickly put Lily down as she felt tears threaten to spill over. She wasn't Rachel to him anymore._

_Eventually Rachel started to accept his phone calls again and would visit Lily when she was home from school. Surprisingly Quinn and she began to get along and they enjoyed each others company. Rachel and Noah began to refer to each other as best friends. Rachel embarked on the biggest and hardest role of her life…pretending she wasn't head over heels in love with Noah Puckerman._

Coming up: Rachel and Noah come face to face again and they are all alone! Well, kinda.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I spoke too soon. Here is one more flashback from Pucks point of view. And please stick with it my Muse is pointing towards a happy ending!!

AN2: Puck makes me mad too! But this should give a little more insight into his thoughts! Puck has grown up a lot but he is still an ass. It's part of his charm. And just to be clear he loves his little girl more than anything and he'd sacrifice anything for her. Even his own happiness…

Ch3lsBishop – You are awesome! Thank you for the Beta!

* * *

Chapter Five

Puck decided he would head to his office for a few hours. He knew Rachel was coming to see Lily and figured it would be easier if he wasn't there. As he walked in, his employees looked shocked to see him. He usually was MIA during the summer. He still worked, just not from the office. Hell he deserved a break anyway. After only a few short years his little pool cleaning business was a nationwide property maintenance company, with a bestselling line of cleaning and gardening products. Success may have come fairly quick, but it didn't come easy. He had worked his but off to get where he was. All to prove he was worthy of Rachel Berry. His brow furrowed as he thought back to that summer.

* * *

Five years earlier, summertime.

_The talk with Quinn could have been worse Puck supposed. He told her he really couldn't trust her anymore. Quinn retaliated, stating she couldn't believe he had the nerve to let that freak Berry anywhere near Lily. Puck shut her up immediately by pointing out that Rachel was there when Quinn didn't want to be. He told Quinn that he was going to ask Rachel to marry him.__._

Quinn burst into tears, she begged Puck to take her back. He told her he would let her be in Lily's life in every way, but he didn't want to be with her. Almost too quickly in Puck's opinion Quinn seemed to accept it. Her tears dried and she offered to keep Lily while he went to see Rachel. Puck didn't question the sudden change in attitude. Looking back he should have.

That night as he stared at Rachel's sleeping form, he didn't think he had ever seen anyone as beautiful. He could never love anyone as much as he loved her. Part of him knew he wasn't worthy. He would end up holding her back. He needed her too much to care.

"I love you." He whispered. He'd never said those words to anyone but her. He was surprised how easy they came.

"I love you too. Go to sleep." Rachel murmured.

"I have to go home." He told her quietly.

"I don't want you to." She pouted.

Noah laughed softly and got out of bed.

"Come back here." Rachel demanded as she sleepily sat up. The sheet pooled around her baring her nude body from the waist up.

Puck swallowed and tried to ignore how wanton and womanly she was. Rachel catching his reaction began to crawl down the bed towards him.

"Stay Noah" Rachel cajoled.

* * *

He didn't make it home for several hours. When he walked through the door he was surprised to find Quinn still up. He really didn't have much to say to her. He knew his tendency to mouth off would just make things worse. He fully intended on checking on Lily and barricading himself in his bedroom.

"Puck" Quinn called as he began walking to Lily's room. He quietly mouthed a foul word and turned around to face her.

"Quinn, I really do not want to do this right now." Puck said tiredly.

"What are you doing Puck? I mean come on! Rachel Berry!" Quinn accused.

"We are not doing this shit." Puck warned.

"Do you really think she wouldn't leave you if Finn crooked his finger? Do you really think your good enough for her? Because I can tell you right now you're not." Quinn pushed.

"Rachel is not like that and you know it." Puck jabbed an angry finger in her direction.

"Get a clue. Rachel is leaving and she's going to forget all about you and Lily. She has her whole life ahead of her. Would you really tie her down this way?"

Puck didn't answer and Quinn just pushed on.

"Lily deserves both of her parents. Prove to me that you aren't like your father and be a family with Lily and me." Quinn begged using words she knew would hit him hard.

Puck froze at her words. Quinn was right. He was being selfish and just like his father. Rachel deserves better. He was right all along. He wasn't good enough for her. And Lily? God he would give up anything for his baby girl. She needed a family with both parents. He would not let go of his family. He was not his father. But he was utterly heartbroken as he realized he was going to have to give up Rachel.

As he gave Rachel his decision, as he ripped her heart out, he was dying inside. He was dead. He locked himself in his bathroom. His large frame slid to the floor. For the first time in years Noah Puckerman wept

* * *

Reviews = Love!! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I want to thank everyone for the reviews you guys are awesome!!

* * *

Chapter Six

Rachel pulled up to Noah and Quinn's house with fortitude. She usually dreaded coming to this house. She remembered the first time she came here and if she wasn't about to stroke out at the time she would have burst into tears. Noah built the house when his business started to take off. As Rachel was led through a tour of the house she kept getting a sense of familiarity. Then she realized that it was _her_ house. The dream house she had described to Noah when they were together. It was modern and airy with a huge kitchen, which was a must for Rachel. She loved and hated this house at the same time.

Rachel nervously rang the bell and the door was answered almost instantly by Lily. She was a beautiful child. Blessed with Noah's dark hair and complexion and Quinn's green eyes it was a startling combination. Rachel wondered briefly what Noah's and hers children would have looked like. Quit it Rachel. You can't keep doing this to yourself. You're done. Remember?

"Hey Rach." Lily said excitedly, using the nickname that only Noah and Uncle Finn used for her.

"Hey Lil." Rachel laughed purposefully shortening her name.

"You're funny Aunt Rachel." Lily commented and then proceeded to study Rachel curiously.

"What?" Rachel asked the little girl awkwardly.

"My dad said that my midget was coming to see me. He's right you are short." Lily observed.

"Hey! Watch out who you're calling short munchkin."

"I'm only six and will grow up big and tall, you're done growing cuz you're old." Lily haughtily informed her.

"I'm in my prime." Rachel muttered.

"What's prime mean?"

"Lily quit harassing your Aunt Rachel!" Quinn scolded as she came into the foyer.

"I'm not mom!" Lily said plaintively.

Quinn laughed an exasperated sound at her daughter's antics.

"She's very precocious." Rachel commented.

"Six going on seventeen." Quinn agreed.

"Where are we going Aunt Rachel?" Lily asked clearly bored with the conversation. "Because there is this movie I would love to see."

"Sounds wonderful. And what about lunch and the park?" Rachel asked

"Great, let's go." Lily demanded grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her towards the door.

Rachel laughed and Quinn rolled her eyes. "Lily be good for Rachel. It was nice to see you again Rachel."

"You too, Quinn. We'll be back around five." Rachel practically yelled as Lily dragged her down the front walk. She was strong for such a little girl.

On the drive back into town Rachel and Lily chatted aimlessly and just enjoyed each others company. Lily was a natural comedian and Rachel found her utterly adorable and exhausting at the same time. She wondered how Quinn always seemed to handle Lily so effortlessly. Rachel figured it must come from experience. She was afraid she may never find out about the ups and downs of parenthood.

The movie Lily chose was a little girls dream, with a beautiful princess and a charming prince. It was a child's movie but Rachel found herself tearing up at the pure romanticism of the story. She shook her head in disgust, she was Rachel Berry. She proved she was destined for great things. She did not cry over a Disney movie. _Yes you do Rachel. _A small voice whispered. _You are lonely and miserable and too weak to move on with your life. _Whatever. She answered back. She began to wonder about her sanity as she stood outside the movie theater after the movie talking to herself.

Lily too young to be truly aware of Rachel's preoccupation was explaining to her aunt why it was good idea to have only ice cream and cookies for lunch. Rachel found herself fully agreeing with Lily's opinion. Lily grabbed Rachel's hand and began to lead her to the goodie shop a block away. When Rachel realized where they were headed she had to backtrack and remind Lily _why _just ice cream was not such a good idea. One bracelet a pair of Rachel's favorite sunglasses, and a promise to come over and play with Lily's dolls later, Rachel was able to convince Lily of the importance of a healthy lunch. Rachel was sure the promise of desert helped too.

They finished up their day at the park. The same park that Rachel played at when she was a little girl. The same park Rachel and Noah used to take Lily to when she was a baby.

"Moving on, Rachel." She said out loud voice tight.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Nothing honey. Did you have fun today?" Rachel asked a little quickly.

"Yes. I miss you when you're gone."

"I miss you too."

They walked in silence for a minute and then Lily sat on a bench in front of a small pond to watch a mama duck and her babies. Rachel joined her and they laughed as the mama duck sassed her ducklings.

"I think something is wrong with my mom." Lily revealed.

"Why would you say that?" Rachel asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"I found her crying while looking at a picture of Uncle Finn?" Lily said quietly.

"Did you ask her why she was crying?"

"Yes. It was silly. She said that she was thinking about old times and they made her so happy she cried, but she didn't look happy. She looked sad." Lily frowned, a worried expression on her little face.

"Your mom is right, tears don't always mean you're sad, and sometimes adults are just silly." Rachel said as if she was revealing the biggest secret.

"Hmm, maybe." Lily said thoughtfully.

Rachel led Lily back onto the path so they could finish their walk. Suddenly Lily just took of at a run and before Rachel registered what was happening Lily was quite a bit ahead of her. Rachel took off after the little girl yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Lily! Stop!" Rachel yelled, and almost fainted when Lily jumped into someone's arms. Rachel ran faster her only thought was to save Lily from the miscreant-killer-deviant- molester that was currently hugging the little girl.

"Hey put her down! I have mace and I know how to use it!" She shrieked as she thought frantically. _What to do. What to do! I can't spray the creep with mace if he is holding on to Lily. _She felt a steely hand grip her arm and she began to scream some more.

"Rachel! Calm down it's me." A familiar voice said behind her.

She spun around to see Noah standing there. "Noah!" She shrieked again and gestured wildly to the man who was now throwing Lily high up in the air.

"Its fine Rachel, he's a friend." Noah said with a slight cough, trying to cover up that he was extremely close to losing it. The shaking of his shoulders gave it away and Rachel glared at him.

"Daddy! Let me down." Lily demanded so she could go hug her dad. The man obliged and lazily walked towards them. He stared Rachel up and down and his eyebrow rose in curiosity.

Rachel began to blush as she realized he was absolutely gorgeous! Light brown blond streaked hair and dark brown eyes that looked as if they found something extremely amusing. He was tall muscular and tanned from working in the summer sun. One look at the secretive smile on his lips and Rachel knew he was trouble.

"You scared five years off my life." Rachel scolded the stranger.

"I'm Connor Macgregor I work for Noah." He said in a gravely voice as he held out a hand to Rachel totally unphased by her harsh tone. He reminded her of Noah, but in a different way.

"I'm Rachel Berry, resident macer." Rachel smiled as his large hand enveloped hers.

"Ah the Broadway Star." He commented his gaze turning from amused to intrigued. "How would you like to get dinner with me sometime? I feel like I have no choice but to know you."

Rachel was speechless. Did he really just ask her out after only minutes of acquaintance? _Say yes Rachel!!_

"NO!" Noah answered for her and that was the last straw for Rachel.

"Yes. Absolutely yes." Rachel accepted with a pointed look at Noah. Who does he think he is saying no? He had no right to make decisions for her. He made his choice.

You could cut the tension between Noah and Rachel with a knife. Connor just stood there huge grin on his face as he rattled his phone number off. Rachel logged the number in her phone with a promise to call him soon. Noah's frown grew even deeper when he heard that. Lily looked back and forth between the three adults and wondered why grown-ups were so weird.

* * *

Puck's point of view in chapter 7!!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you so much to every one who reviewed. Thank you Chris for reading along the way!! Thank you Ch3lsBishop for the Beta, you are awesome to put up with me!!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Puck was extremely irritated. He didn't think it was a good idea for Rachel to date Connor. The man was a carefree wanderer and would never be able to handle a woman like Rachel. Puck was surprised Connor had stuck around Lima this long. Connor was a friend but, Puck liked him better far away from Rachel.

"Connor, get back to work." Puck practically growled.

"No problem, boss." Connor drawled with a smile and a wink in Rachel's direction.

"Bye, Connor." Lily waved.

"See ya round, munchkin." Connor waved avoiding Puck's glare.

Lily laughed. "Daddy and Rachel, can you take me to play on the slide?"

"You bet, baby." Puck said

"Dad, I'm not a baby." Lily corrected as she led them to the playground.

"Sorry, it's a habit." Puck apologized.

"What work are you doing in the park?" Rachel asked Puck as they watched Lily play with the other kids.

"My company has a contract with the City of Lima. Puckerman's does all of the landscaping and beautification around the city." Puck explained.

Puck smirked at the surprised look on her face. He could tell she didn't realize how successful he really was. He built his little empire while she was off playing the star. He wondered if he would ever be able to tell her it was all for her.

"That's wonderful, Noah." She said. "I am proud of you."

"Thanks." He said simply.

"So, Connor works for you?" Rachel hedged.

Puck almost screamed. He couldn't believe she was hitting him up for info about Connor.

"For almost a year now." He very calmly replied.

"That's nice. He seems really nice."

"Look Rach, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out with him." Puck blurted, he was never one to pull his punches.

"And why not?" Rachel demanded

"He is not necessarily the commitment type, Rachel." Puck winced at how hypocritical he came across.

"Maybe I'm not looking for a commitment." Rachel challenged. "Correct me if I'm wrong but, don't you do your fair share of loving and leaving?"

"Did, as in past tense, Berry. You're not fooling anyone. I know you better than you know yourself. You are not looking for one night stands. You're a forever kind of woman." Puck gave that little speech with some surprise. Rachel always made him talk more than he wanted to.

"Whatever Puck. Either way it's not your concern anymore." Rachel told him.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence, Puck was mad as hell. What was she thinking? _You already know. She's trying to get over your stupid ass._ Puck couldn't blame her. He had kept her in his back pocket for years. Rachel deserved better. As much as it killed him he would not say anything else about Connor.

"I'm gonna say goodbye to Lily. I have to get back to work." Puck said. He really didn't, he owned the company. He just couldn't sit there with Rachel any longer and ignore the huge elephant between them.

"Come say bye, Lily. I have to go back to work." Puck called.

Lily ran over and Puck lifted her in his arms. "I'll see you at home and you can tell me all about your day."

"I missed you today, Daddy." Lily said, kissing his cheek.

"I missed you too."

"Maybe someday you can do something with me and Rachel? I know you will have fun and I am sure mom won't mind." Lily informed him.

"I'm pretty sure mom would mind." Puck said.

"Is it because Rachel and you are mad at each other?" Lily asked curiously.

"We're not mad. We're just having a difference of opinion." Puck explained, even though he was sure his six year old was too smart to buy it. She was too much like him.

"Okay." Lily said doubtfully and Puck couldn't help his smile.

"I love you, daddy." She said as Puck put her back down.

"I love you too, baby. Be good for Rachel."

"Dad! I told you I am not a baby." Lily rolled her eyes.

Puck laughed and waved goodbye to Rachel. Who actually stuck her tongue out at him. He scowled at her but, he really wanted to grab her and kiss the breath out of her. There was something adorably cute about twenty-three year old Rachel Berry acting like a bratty child.

"Really, Rachel?" He couldn't help but ask.

Rachel just grinned and nodded at him. Puck made a frustrated sound and walked away. He hoped Berry was leaving soon so his life could get back to normal. _You mean boring and loveless? Ha! Pussy!_

_

* * *

_

Puck spent the rest of his day trying to avoid Connor, who wanted to get the details on Rachel. Puck was so not going there and accused Connor of growing ovaries. The other man just kept on and finally Puck just went back to the office. Connor was relentless and tracked him down. Puck almost thought the idiot was doing it on purpose. He took one look at the devious smile on his employee's face and knew his suspicions were correct. Puck blew up and threatened bodily harm and unemployment if Connor even mentioned Rachel's name.

Connor finally took the hint and backed off.

He thought he would finally get a moment's piece. He needed to gather his thoughts. Only to be accosted by his mother and little sister. They were there just to tell him how they couldn't believe he forgot to mention Rachel was back in Lima. Like he was her keeper or something. He slammed a door in their faces, felt totally guilty and promised he would have Rachel call them both. Or rather he yelled, from the other side of the door.

Rachel had only been back to Lima for three days and already he was bombarded by her. He used to love seeing her when she came home but, now he was just totally frustrated. Mainly, because Rachel was pretty much cutting him out of her life and he couldn't stand it. His attitude wasn't fair to Rachel, Quinn, or him and especially not to Lily. What in the hell was he going to do?

000

When he got home that night his house was silent and for a minute he thought Quinn and Lily where gone. That wasn't right though, because Quinn's car was still in the driveway.

"Hey, is anyone home?" Puck called.

"In here." Quinn's slurred voice came from the direction of the living room.

With a frown Puck walked into the almost dark living room. Quinn was sitting on the end of the couch wine glass dangling from her hand. He thought he could make out traces of tears on her cheeks.

"Hi. Where's Lily?" Puck asked, looking around in more of a nervous action than really looking for his daughter. Something told him Quinn and he had the house to themselves.

"I asked your mom to take her for the night." Quinn slurred again.

"Is everything okay?" Noah asked his concern evident.

"What are we doing, Puck?" Quinn asked brittlely

"I don't know." Puck said honestly. He didn't have to ask what she meant, he already knew.

"We're not happy, we haven't been in five years, and it's my entire fault."

Noah sat beside Quinn on the couch realizing that her slurred speech was more from crying than the alcohol consumption. He took her small hand in his as he tried to console her. "It's not either of our faults. We made a choice to be a family for Lily's sake."

"No, trust me, it is my fault."

"How?"

"When I walked out after high school, I left to find Finn. I was still in love with him, even after two years. It took me almost a month to track him down and we stayed together for most of the summer. Then one morning he told me he couldn't do it anymore. I was heartbroken, and after a week of pleading I came home. Only to find you head over heels in love with Rachel…" Quinn paused to take a shuttering breath.

"Go on." Puck urged, but he pulled his hand away.

Quinn nodded and began to speak again. "You two were so in love that it was beautiful to see. But it hurt so much, because I had lost Finn for a second time. You and Lily were all I had left. I couldn't let Rachel take that from me. I knew I could use your love and responsibility to Lily to get Rachel out of the picture. You know the rest."

Puck leaned against the back of the couch as he let out the breath he was holding in. He recalled the conversation he and Quinn had before he left Rachel. She had known exactly what to say to get him to walk away from the only thing that was ever good in his life besides Lily. He had suffered for five years, because of Quinn's selfishness.

"How could you do that?" Puck moved off the couch completely, his knuckles white, as he clenched his fist in anger.

"I'm so sorry! I just can't seem to stop hurting people."

"I have nothing because of you. I can't begin to express to you how I feel right now." Puck raged.

"I'm going to stay with my sister for a while. If you don't mind, I would like Lily to stay with me for the week." Quinn said, not responding to Puck's anger. She had nothing to defend.

Puck wanted to argue. _No! You can't take my daughter anywhere! _But he could feel a breakdown coming, and he couldn't put Lily through that. He wasn't going to let Quinn just leave with his daughter though.

"Quinn, you can't just move out. We need to talk about this."

"There is nothing to say, Puck. We're not in love, and I screwed up. It's for the best that I leave." Quinn almost pleaded.

"Fine, but I disagree. You and Lily can stay here. I'll go stay at mom's until I can arrange something." Puck moved to leave the living room.

"No!"

"Why not?" Puck's voice was full of the anger he was trying his best to keep in check.

"You didn't build this house for me, Noah. I don't belong here." Quinn breathed.

She was right. He built the house for Rachel "Alright. Lily can stay with you at your sister's for the week but I get next week. We'll figure everything else out later. I want to make it clear that Lily's permanent home is here with me."

"I would never try to take Lily away from you. Maybe you and Rachel will get a second chance." Quinn said softly.

Puck's jaw clenched at her words.

"No. Because of you, I don't think we will." And he quietly left room.

* * *

Reviews = love!! Xoxoxo!!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story, the writers block was so bad, I decided to just finish the story. I hope you all enjoy!

Dis: I don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter Eight

By the time Rachel got home that evening she was a bundle of nerves and confusion. She felt instantly attracted to Connor, and that made her nervous as hell. It was over a year since her last attempt at dating. It had been a colossal failure. Plus, when she was dating it was always glaringly obvious that none of those men measured up to Noah. She hoped things would be different with Connor. Especially since plan "Get Over Noah Puckerman" was if full effect.

She could blame Noah for her confusion. She didn't know what to make of his attitude today. Yes it had been childish of her to stick her tongue out at him but, she really didn't know what to do or say. The array of emotions Noah caused her to experience in less than an hour had her whirling. He had gone from overprotective to irritated in a matter of minutes. He was supposed to be letting her go. Rachel could feel his presence more than ever.

She made herself a light dinner and ate alone. Her dads left her a note stating they had a business dinner. She didn't really mind though. Rachel was used to eating alone. She was used to doing a lot of things alone. She needed to stop. With a resolve that only belonged to Rachel Berry, she pulled out her cell and dialed Connor's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Connor, here."

"Hi it's Rachel, Rachel Berry." Rachel said nervously.

"The Broadway Star, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He drawled, and Rachel realized he had the most adorable southern accent.

"Well, I am available tomorrow and, I was hoping to take you up on your offer of dinner." Rachel explained hesitantly.

"That's great. I'll pick you up at seven. What's your address?"

Rachel rattled her address off. "I'll expect you at seven then."

"Rachel?"

"Yes."

"I look forward to getting to know you better. Sweet dreams." Connor said softly.

"You too." Rachel disconnected with a smile. She felt really good she liked Connor. She only had one week before she was due back in New York. She planned to make the best of it.

000

Rachel was settling down into the comfy couch in the den to watch The Sound of Music, when the doorbell rang. Her dads where bound to be out to the wee hours of the morning and, they wouldn't bother to ring the doorbell to their own house. She certainly wasn't expecting anyone at almost ten at night. She thought about grabbing a weapon, and then realized a thief would not be courteous enough to ring the bell. She answered the door, shocked to find Noah Puckerman on the other side.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" She asked, her shock apparent.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go." He answered hesitantly.

Rachel took one look at his face. The defeat and pain she saw in his eyes were her undoing. She grabbed his hand and led him inside to the living room.

"Noah, no matter what, no matter where we are, you can always come to me." Rachel reassured softly, as they sat on the couch. She waited patiently for him to talk. Her hand never left his.

"Everything is just so fucked up!" Noah said. "Nothing is how it should be, and it's all Quinn's fault."

"How do you mean?"

"Quinn and I broke up." He revealed, and then proceeded to inform Rachel about the events of the evening.

"My God." Rachel whispered. All this time Noah and she could have been together. She wasn't mad specifically at Quinn, which shocked her. Rachel couldn't say that she wouldn't have done the same thing if positions were reversed. She hoped she would have been the bigger person but, you never know.

"All these years I've lived a lie." Noah ran a frustrated hand over his face. "I just don't know what to do."

"Noah, whatever you need, I'm here."

Noah looked directly into her eyes and the air between them crackled as if in an electric storm. Suddenly she was in his arms. It was born out of desperation, and the need to comfort. Rachel and Noah didn't care about the how's or why's, they were right where they wanted to be.

"This is all I need. All I've ever needed was you." Noah murmured against her lips.

"I'm here." Rachel whispered back.

Noah pulled away from her to remove his shirt and Rachel's breath hitched at the absolute masculine beauty revealed by his action. Noah smiled softly at her reaction to him and he pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. Her shirt found his on the floor. Noah suckled each breast in turn, before moving back to her mouth. Skin against skin, hand to hand, tongues touching. It was everything to them both.

Rachel's shaking hands found the zipper to his jeans and she freed his turgid member. Grasping him in her hands she ran her thumb across the moisture beading at the tip. Noah shuddered and pushed her skirt up around her waist. He grabbed her lacy panties and ripped them off in his haste. He pressed one finger deep inside her wet depths, thankful she was more than ready for him. He roughly gripped her hips moving her so he was poised at the entrance to her body.

"I'm sorry, love, I can't wait." He rasped.

Noah surged upward imbedding himself fully into her with a pleasured groan. Rachel gave a small shout of satisfaction as he filled her.

Rachel's hands dug into his shoulders as she began to slowly roll her hips, Noah's matched movements urging her along. Faster, deeper, harder.

"God, Rach, so fucking good." Noah whispered against her shoulder, gently biting the sensitive skin there.

Rachel moaned as he moved them to the floor. The carpet scratching her back as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Their movements became less controlled as the pleasure increased.

"Please, Noah!" Rachel cried.

Noah brought one of her legs over his shoulder, the angle allowing for deeper penetration. Rachel found her release almost instantly, her climax arching her almost completely off the floor. The force of her release triggered Noah's and he joined her in oblivion.

000

Rachel woke up in the early hours of the morning wrapped around Noah's muscular frame. Her natural inclination was to analyze everything that happened. She knew it would ruin everything if she gave into the urge. Whatever was she supposed to do about Connor? She couldn't very well go from the arms of the man she loved, to dating a man she was merely fond of. She just had to believe that everything would work itself out.

Rachel went to move off of Noah, she figured she could give the man some breathing room at least. As she inched away he reached out hauling her back up against him.

"Don't go." He said huskily, his eyes still closed. "Stay here with me."

The next thing Rachel knew, she was flat on her back. Noah was doing a great job of convincing her to never leave the bedroom. Rachel just smiled. God, how she loved this man.

"I love you, Noah." Rachel said

"I love you too, Rachel." Noah told her without a moment's hesitation.

000

That evening Rachel and Noah sat at the dining room table arguing about where they would live. Noah wanted to move to New York, because of Rachel's career and he could totally run his business from New York. Rachel wanted to stay in Lima. Mostly because Lily and Quinn, she didn't want the little girl to be separated from either of her parents. Noah was still understandably, angry about Quinn's actions was ready to take Lily with them to New York. Rachel also informed him, she was ready to take a break from performing. In fact she had already applied for a teaching position at McKinley High. Rachel's dad's just looked on amused. They knew Noah didn't stand a chance in hell of winning the argument. When Rachel called her boss and gave her resignation right in front of him, Noah had to admit defeat. Rachel just smiled that crazy smile of hers.

At exactly seven o'clock the doorbell rang and Rachel answered it laughing because Noah was showing her his impression of Kurt. Her mouth snapped shut when she saw Connor standing there.

"Connor!" She said surprised, and she couldn't help the small spurt of guilt she felt. She could have at least called to cancel but, she was too wrapped up in Noah to even remember the other man.

"So, I take you forgot about our date." Connor stated, disappointment flashing in his eyes. He took in the shorts and tank top and messy ponytail she was sporting.

"Connor, I'm so sorry." Rachel apologized.

"Don't be. You're practically glowing. You look like a woman in love." He observed.

Rachel blushed, she felt Noah come up behind her and slip a possessive arm around her waist.

"That's because she is in love." Noah glared.

"Wow, Puckerman, you really work fast, don't ya?" Connor bated.

"What is that shit supposed to mean?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, didn't you just break things off with your fiancée."

"That's not any of your fucking business." Noah growled.

"Noah's right, Connor, we understand how things may appear but, we are going to work through all the hard times together. We don't care what anyone thinks. We are not going to let anything come between us again." As Rachel gave her speech, Noah's scowled turned into a huge grin. Rachel didn't want to hurt Connor but, she couldn't help the way she felt.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, babe. Well I would have had more swearing." Noah said proudly.

"You lucked out there, Puckerman. Treat her right. Rachel, if you ever change your mind..." Connor hinted, and with tip of his head he walked away.

"This isn't going to be easy, is it, Noah?" Rachel asked, but she was grinning,

"Hell yes it is. Did you forget I'm a badass?"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"No, I didn't forget. Besides, Team Puckleberry is always victorious." Rachel informed him.

"What the hell is Team Puckleberry?"

"That's what Kurt used to call us. Actually he still does."

Puck made gagging noises. Rachel laughed and hugged her badass.

"Just imagine all the little badass babies we are going to have." Puck teased.

"Noah, I can only deal with one of you." Rachel shot right back.

"Well, it would be better than our kids being branded with your crazy." He pouted.

"Oh my God, we're doomed to failure." Rachel cried, a little too much on the dramatic side.

"Never, babe, never." He pulled her up against him and captured her lips in searing kiss.

Rachel knew that people would talk. She knew they were moving to fast after everything that had happened. She didn't care. Rachel Berry belonged to Noah Puckerman. She never wanted to be anywhere else. She didn't need to worry. Noah would never let himself lose her again. The choices they made only made their connection stronger. Their choices had led them to this perfect moment.

* * *

The End :)

reviews = love and make me a better storyteller!!


End file.
